Look Into My Eyes
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: Fiyeraba onshot. Elphaba and Fiyero are in love... Neither of them thinks they'd have a chance. Elphie is OOC (you'll see). But then again, you never know what she's up to. Rated T, but I don't know. Could be K too, I guess.


**Hi everyone! :)**

**Probably written with the most horrendible spelling and grammar faults in Oz. Oh well… I needed to write something to clear my mind. I don't think this oneshot makes a lot of sense though. I hope you can at least enjoy it a little bit.**

**Dedicated to Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) and Maddy only. See it as a (belated) birthday gift or just as a recognition of your awesomeness. I don't know, I really don't. Okay, rambling. I hope this will make you feel better soon too! Don't worry, I'm not working on that special story I was just talking about. Not yet. XD**

**I'll try and make more time free to write. ;)**

**_(Dis)Claimer: I do own Wicked. I'm also married to the handsome Crown Prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero Tiggular. XD (You get it, now don't you?)_**

* * *

**Look Into My Eyes**

She was sitting on the front seat next to her blonde friend. Back straight, paying full attention to the words of the teacher. Such a strong personality, yet so insecure. He could see that in the way she moved, confidently but slightly shrinking at every touch.

The blonde was playing with her neighbor's raven hair, trying to loosen the braid of her friend.

"Could you please stop it, Galinda?" she hissed.

"But it is so much beautyfuller!" the blonde squealed.

The imposing Goat turned his head towards the young women.

"More beautiful," she added, whispering in a low voice, looking anxiously up at the teacher.

"Miss Thropp, miss Upland, could you please safe your conversations for a later time?" the Goat spoke.

"Of the..." The raven-haired girl covered the blonde's mouth, preventing her from adding 'of the Upper Uplands'. "Hmpf, Elph..." She made a face.

"I am so sorry Dr. Dillamond. It won't happen again." she said seriously and ashamed as ever.

The Goat nodded.

* * *

Her cheeks had turned into a darker shade, her hair had fallen loose around her torso, making the male part of the class around her aware of her powerful sexuality.

Something that didn't stay unnoticed by the young Crown Prince.

Scandalous, was his reputation. Genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow as he called himself. And he hated it, he hated it that she'd told him he was not. She was right, he wasn't what he pretended to be.

"Where was that for?" Galinda demanded. The teacher looked again, but only to see the raven-haired girl diligently writing notes.

The blonde sighed.

The prince was, surprisingly, writing. A clod of paper flew through the air.

The girl with raven hair was special. Not only because she was able to learn fast, she also could use magic. Her appearance was exotic, her skin color was peculiar, not pale not dark, colorful, to say the least.

She looked behind her, annoyed. The Prince had adverted his eyes, she studied him for a second, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks once again, but for other reasons. She read the note before putting it carefully in her bag, shaking her head, probably, to clear her thoughts.

The bell rang. _Please, kiss me_, he wished silently before dashing off.

He was gone already, she noticed. So was her friend. She shrugged and walked out of the door.

* * *

He had wanted her to be his girlfriend for so long. With other reasons than she might think. Not because she was just interesting and he wanted to have some 'fun' with her. No, not at all. It was because he felt at ease with her. She was smart, kind, critical in a good way, expiring, passionate and above all she was a goddess of beauty. It surprised him that he could look through her skin, her green skin, so easily.

He found himself thinking of her again, shaking his head. _I can wish what I want, but I will never be that boy..._

His mind wasn't clear when he'd thrown the paper at her with the message to come talk to him after class. So he had just walked away as quickly as he could, which left him alone with his thoughts._ I'm the scandalous Prince; she can never love me... What a stupid idea was that!_

Lost in his thoughts he walked into the wrong direction. To his surprise he had ended up in a huge, dark magazine. He suppressed a shiver. Looking around he saw stacks of papers and piles of books covered in dust and shadows.

_Is that what love does to you?_ he thought to himself, _because I better do not become crazy._

He sat down, suddenly feeling awfully tired, lost. His whole life was about him being the Crown Prince of the Vinkus but he didn't want to think about it. When he hit puberty he began to 'dance through life', feeling happy and free. But real happiness and freedom wasn't meant for him. He kept telling himself that this was what he always had wanted, which, of course, wasn't true. Being only child, spoiled as he was, he missed company of a soulmate. His parents were always busy with this complicated life called 'being an adult'.

Thinking of his life that had failed, the pain, regret and disappointment he closed his eyes as he allowed a single tear to run down over his cheek.

* * *

He had been walking so slowly that she could easily follow him. But she had hesitated, _why get her hopes up?_ He probably only entered the magazine to get some illegal drug. _But then again,_ she found herself thinking,_ he would never do such a thing. Yes he had hurt people, he had hurt her... But he wasn't who he pretended to be,_ she convinced herself.

She was slightly alarmed by this. "You do not love him. Elphaba, do you hear me? You don't," she mumbled. But she knew she couldn't forever deny the fact that she was madly in love with him. On the other hand, every girl was, so why would she be an exception?

She waited for him, _only,_ she knew, _to find my heart broken, again._ She sighed. The bell rang again and he still wasn't back. Silently she slipped into the dark hole.

* * *

"Fiyero?"

A soft whisper. Then an even softer finger touched his cheek. His eyes shut open, looking into two concerned chocolate brown eyes. Full of… Sadness? Regret? And, dare he say it, love?

He closed his eyes again, not wanting to wake up from this amazing dream, he was sure, he was dreaming.

"Are you… Are you crying?" she whispered softly.

He sniffled then shook his head.

"It's just so dusty in here."

She smiled, totally forgetting her surroundings and why she was here. He was sitting there, being super handsome and all and she could see that he had been crying. And just for that moment she listened to her heart, comforting him with a long passionate kiss. _Just for this moment, _she thought.

The moment she opened her eyes she lost herself in his sapphire ones. She didn't know if she saw it right, but they were sparkling with something… _Could that be love?_

Then as if hit by a stone she realized what she was doing, horror written all over her face.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

She quickly rose to her feet and ran away, leaving the Prince totally startled.

* * *

**I'd love to hear your opinions about this. I know, maybe Elphaba is not really how she normally is, but like I said, it was more to clear my thoughts. It wasn't meant to make sense at all. Have a 'Wicked' day!**


End file.
